the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Eddy
Eddy is the self-appointed ambitious leader of the Eds. Bio Eddy, along with Edd, and Ed often went on their own business; pulling scams, trying to earn money so they could purchase Jaw Breakers but many times failed. And sometimes they were victims of their Stalkers, The Kanker Sisters. Or sometimes they were badly beaten by the other locals of their home. As time went on, a unique railway got hooked up to the railway line that lead to their home city. And then later, the Eds befriended the engines of that very railway, leading to a very strong friendship between them all, as the engines were willing to protect the Eds from their tormentors at all costs. Then one day, after another failed scam, Double-D finally stated that they just could not succeed in doing it anymore. As Ed then suggested they could join the Circus with Eddy being the world's smallest elephant and Double-D a clown, which Eddy claimed was stupid and then gt a better of what to do. As he suggested they should leave the Cul-de-Sac and go out on an adventure out into the world. Double-D a little amused then suggested an ideal place they could go, The Island of Sodor. Eddy find this a great idea as they set off at once. The Eds, are later marching through a field of cows, eagerly anticipating their arrival to The Island of Sodor. However, Eddy reveals that, though he is leading the way, he doesn't have a clue where The Island of Sodor is. Eddy then points out since Double-D is the one who brought up the Island of Sodor, he should be the one who knows where it is. But Double-D shares that he only heard about the Island from visitors in the Cul-de-Sac and they never mentioned how they got there, so he has no lead to knowing the Island's Location. Eddy then goes to walk off again as he suggests they probably just need to find a train station to find Sodor, which triggers a memory in Ed's head. As Ed points out an ad in his comic book, telling about a railway station called: "Shining Time". Edd points out that Shining Time has to either lead there or, at the very least, have a map that shows a route to Sodor and Eddy confidently predicts that there's a train heading to Sodor from there right now. Meanwhile, the Eds are walking through a field of tall sunflowers. While Ed and Eddy goof off, Edd attempts to make use of a jerry-rigged sextant to find the gag factory. After Ed and Eddy hear the word "Sextant" escape from Edd's mouth, Eddy giggles and pretends not to get what Edd had just said and asks Edd to repeat himself, and Edd does so, now prompting Ed to giggle. Eddy again fakes not hearing what Edd had just said to him, so Edd repeats the word again, putting Ed and Eddy into fits of laughter. When Edd realizes what exactly was so funny about the word, this being the first three letters in the word sextant, his face turns red and only says in response it would not be too funny when the sextant found where the Shining Time Station was located. Despite these shenanigans, the Eds still make it to the station. Where they race inside to find a train schedule, and then they are greeted by a miniature Train Conductor. Whom introduce themselves to each other but then the Conductor explains that there isn't any train that goes to Sodor. As the only way to travel there is with Gold Dust, as Eddy then believe their adventure is over before it started. But Double-D keeps his head up, as Mr. Conductor then offers to take the Eds to Sodor with him as he's going there himself, and warns them that traveling by Gold Dust is not like other modes of Transport. As they then magically teleported to Sodor where Thomas was just pulling up. As Thomas greeted them warmly and warned them of Diesel 10, as Eddy asked what was so bad about it, as Thomas could only say that when they saw him, he would find out. Later, the Eds were hanging around the Engine Sheds where they were talking about the Lost Engine, as Eddy then asked what were they talking about. As Henry explained that the Lost Engine was a magical engine who had a power like no other and Diesel 10 was desperate to find her. And then as Harold the Helicopter flew overhead, he then blew sneezing powder all over Thomas, Splatter, Dodge, and the Eds. Later that night, the Eds bunked in the sheds with Mr. C and the engines as Double-D notes it may be hard to sleep with the engine's snoring going on. While Eddy and Edd attempt to settle in, including Edd labeling everything in the vicinity, the Eds attempt to fall asleep in the far-from-hospitable accouterments. But then suddenly, Diesel 10 knocks down a Construct platform on a broken part of the sheds' wall with his claw as everyone wakes up as the Eds scream in fright at the sight of a Diesel engine with a hydraulic claw, as Eddy then understands what Thomas was implying about Diesel 10 being dangerous. As Eddy then states he wasn't planning on being ended by a clawed diesel on their first adventure. As he frantically tells Diesel 10 he and the others do not know anything about the Lost Engine. As Mr. C is able to wad off Diesel 10 with a bag of Sugar. As Diesel 10 throws out insults which offensive demands he tells him to come back and say it to his face. Then the next morning, after cleaning James, Mr. C plans to go and find the windmill so he can get a clue, as Eddy and Ed are about to leave to do different things, Double-D holds them back and states they need to help Mr. C find more Gold Dust. But Eddy is against doing so even if it involves a Magic Engine. As Ed then weeps for Eddy to help, Double-D points out that they cannot get home without the Gold Dust, and they'll be stuck on Sodor forever, which in turned could lead to them being killed off by Diesel 10. Eddy then angrily agrees to help, but only because he too knows the Gold Dust is the only way for them to get home. So they journey with MR. C to the windmill but end up lost in the woods, and by now, MR. C has no more Gold Dust period. As Eddy then asks if his family every told him what to do in a situation like this one, but Mr. C explains they never told him what to do, and to find the clue, he must go to the Windmill. But he hasn't a clue of where to go. As Eddy then sadly states that he, Ed, and Double-D shall never get home now. Then a carrot and celery stalk is left for Mr. C from a rabbit who leaves a note explaining they can help him think better, after taking a few bites, Mr. C gets an idea after thinking about the beach. Which Eddy thinks he was planning on going to the beach but Mr. C explains that his idea involves something that is at the beach. Still not understand, Eddy then decides to try and find some other clue. Then sometime later in the evening, Mr. C and the Eds try to get some sleep on the grass but then Thomas passes by, searching for them and doesn't see them. Even after Ed tries to get his attention. Soon the group are walking along the railway only for Diesel 10 to suddenly appear! As they try to make a run for it, they are grabbed by Diesel 10's claw, as Eddy demands he puts them down but instead of putting them back on the ground; he holds them over the side of the Viaduct, intending to drop them unless they tell him where the Lost Engine is. But luckily Mr. C pulls out a pair of tinsnips and cuts one of the hydraulic hoses controlling the claw, which launches them into the sky all the way to the windmill. Where Mr. C finds the clue, which Eddy can only find stupid and doesn't understand what it means. Then later, Thomas finally finds them as Eddy then explains how horrible it was for them as Thomas apologizes for missing them, Then Mr. C's cousin, C Junior then hitches a ride on the windmill sails but then the wind picks up, which sends the former flying and then he lands into Diesel 10! As Ed then states they need to save him as Eddy, finally having enough of being a wild goose chase, states to Ed they are not gonna chase down Diesel 10 and asks him how they could fight him, As Ed suggests with the Magic engine, only leading Eddy to scream in frustration. As Ed apologizes for leading them on a wild goose chase as he was only trying to be like the heroes in his comic, but Double-D reminds him they only need the Gold Dust to get home, so they must focus on finding it. But later in the evening, Percy tells the group that Splatter and Dodge have located the magic buffers, so they determine they must get Lily home before its too late, which Mr. C asks Thomas to do the job, as Double-D offers they the Eds go with him for support. As They travel in the Magic Railroad they locate a missing coal truck Thomas lost earlier as they then go back to pick it up so they use the coal from it to steam the lost engine. But when they reach Muffle Mountain, and Lily leaves; the ground caves in underneath Thomas sending him and the Eds speeding down the side of the mountain and into another part of the railroad. Soon they are able to find their way again, as they meet back up with Lily, now accompanied with her Grandfather; Burnett Stone, Patch, Mutt, and the Lost Engine, whose name is Lady. As Thomas then crosses the Magic Buffers and both engines stop where Mr. C and Junior are resting. But then Diesel 10 comes driving in again as Burnett Stone then drives Lady away as the Eds hop into Thomas' cab and escape with Diesel 10 hot on their tail. As the chase goes through Sodor, Eddy states Diesel 10 is a maniac as they reach the Viaduct wheres its biggest arch is crumbling, as the 2 tank engines race across the bridge as bricks are falling from the arch is huge bunches now, as Lady gets across the big arch a gap then starts to open up in it with nothing but the rails in the middle of it, Ed then states the bridge will defeat Diesel 10 as he hides in his Jacket while Eddy expresses doubt of this prediction, he then yells to Thomas to go faster so they can make it as he takes cover in the coal as Double-D watches in worry. But Thomas is able to cross the gap just as the gap widens to the put of where its nothing but rails and sleeper timbers. As The 2 tank engines whistle in victory, Eddy looks back to see Diesel 10 plummet from the bridge. As he then tells Double-D and Ed that Diesel 10 is now gone for good. But unknown to Eddy, Diesel 10 is not destroyed but has landed in a barge of sludge. Then later Mr. C is able to figure out the rest of the clue as they use some sparkling shavings from the Magic Railroad and water from a well to create more Gold Dust! Then C Junior leaves to work on coastal branchline, Mr. C receives a phone call from Sir Topham Hatt saying his is returning to the Island. After Mr. C leaves, Thomas thanks the Eds for their help and tells them that if they ever need his help, he'll be there for them, as Eddy thanks them. And then with help from Mr. C, they return to Shining Time Station, where they head back home to the Cul-de-Sac, but when they return; they decide to keep the Island of Sodor a secret from the other kids of the Cul-de-Sac to avoid them begging them to take them to Sodor. But, several months later, Eddy wants to go on another adventure but somewhere different. So Edd suggested the City of Townsville, Personality Eddy is often selfish, and mostly works for his own interests, sometimes even neglecting his friends. Because he is frequently overambitious, deceiving, loud, and power-hungry, his peers often socially reject him. Kevin describes him as being "desperate" on more than one occasion, as Eddy is indeed starved for social acceptance and he is irritated by the fact that his rival Kevin is the most popular kid, whereas he is not even as popular as Plank. Eddy somewhat lives in his own world, in which everyone loves and admires him. In this world, he is more intelligent than Edd and is the literal King of the Cul-De-Sac. Eddy is possibly paranoid and has also displayed cowardly behavior on more than one occasion, where saves his own hide (or get free jawbreakers) rather than help his friends. Despite his horrible treatment, he shows that he does care about them and really cherishes their friendship. And he cares for Stuingtion's Engines to the point he'll stand up for them when they are insulted or belittled. The most prominent one is in Thomas, Twilight, Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show, which matches with his character development: He saved Ed from an angry Rolf in the car chase, cried for an apology to Edd by admitting his faults, and smiles when Edd comforts him after showing remorse from his actions in the end of the movie. Though these traits might seem to be definitive parts of his character on their own, they can also be easily explained. Many of his negative traits come from his brother, who (according to Eddy) also conned people, although much more successfully. His brother was accepted into society easily, and Eddy was respected because he was with him. After he left, Eddy decided to follow in his footsteps, but failed miserably in the process. His brother was popular because his scams and pranks worked, while Eddy's backfired and ended in him and his friends getting pummeled and walking away empty handed. Eddy's brother was someone who people wanted to be around, because he was fun and popular (despite in his only appearance seeming to be a ruthless bully). Eddy is known to hate birds. However, in the movie, the reason of his behavior it's explained: It turns out that all his selfish and mean traits were all a mask, only acting like his brother just to earn his brother's respect and be friends with everyone; which had the opposite effect and nearly lost his dear best friends because of his behavior. His true self is a sad, misunderstood and self-hating kid who yearned love and respect and was abused and mistreated his entire life. Eddy is very sensitive about his height, which suggests he may have a Napoleon complex. Eddy detests school, and has more than once has tried to escape it. His report card not only has straight F's, but also has teacher's comments filling up the entire reverse side of the card. His poor grades are more than likely due to a significant lack of effort on his part. His ideas for scams are regularly creative and clever, showing a great deal of intelligence, he taunts and jeers Sarah to the point where she loses her temper and seizes him and his friend. He is also highly impatient and is unwilling to wait for even the smallest amount of time. This is best shown by his unwillingness to wait one minute for a microwave burrito to cook in the episode "Oath to an Ed." He also jumps to conclusions very quickly, to the point where he issues ultimatums to those he is falsely accusing. One point of pride for Eddy is his big brother. Eddy's Brother is his supposed idol, and Eddy is fast to point out ways in which he resembles his older brother. Eddy also frequently brings up his sibling, especially how he taught Eddy everything about scamming and how his brother ran the cul-de-sac before he left home. Even when it becomes clear to everyone in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Eddy doesn't confess how his brother isn't what he often claimed to be until after his brother is knocked out. And during the adventures, while Eddy is still a little self-centered, he tries to improve his behavior and after hanging in the Republic, Eddy soon grow more selfless, level headed, and a little more patient. He then gets a better head for leadership when the League of Ed-venturers formed. But sometimes, he and Mrs. Calloway get into arguments as Mrs. Calloway sometimes believes she should've been the leader and not second-in-command. While Eddy takes his position very seriously. Appearance Eddy wears a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar/sleeve hems and a vertical red stripe on the right side. He also wears light blue pants like most of the other characters, as well as a wallet chain and plain red shoes. During the fall and winter he wears a dark yellow jacket which resembles his usual shirt. Sometimes he wears his other jacket which is yellow and has a purple horizontal stripe. He has a "closet of dreams" full of extra clothes, and has worn many different party shirts and other outfits for specific scams. Eddy also has pink skin in a shade comparable to Kevin's, except having a lighter complexion around his eyes and on his eyelids. He has blue eyes and a yellow (later green) tongue. And after being giving Blaster pistols from the Planet Trains, Eddy gained a black utility belt with thigh holsters for his Blaster pistols and has 5 pouches on the back for more ammo. Then after obtaining , a clip was installed on his belt so he could carry it with ease. Skills and Abilities Intelligence: Eddy has shown some level of intellect throughout the series by concocting efficient scams like the thingamajig, Eddy's Career Counseling, the Ed Theater, and the "Canadian squirt guns." To a degree, he shares with Edd the ability to make useful items out of scratch or random items lying around. And can create effective stink-bombs. While not as smart as Edd when it comes to straight up intelligence, Eddy does indeed possess a wide and immensely varied knowledge of pop culture. Several times throughout the series he has made references to not only famous movies/actors/directors but also to more sophisticated historical individuals such as Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec and Mikhail Baryshnikov. However in the series, Eddy's intelligence improves to the point where he is about to help the team come up with attack plans when fighting the villains. Juggling: Eddy is a very capable juggler, as he is capable of keeping many objects, some of them relatively large and/or bulky, in the air. Marksmanship: Eddy has also shown some good marksmanship with his yo-yo and energy fail. And even when using a blaster. Force Skills: '''Eddy has high a sensitivity to the Force, but he has never gotten in touch with it until after finding a rare Lightsaber within Lockdown's ship '''Lightsaber Combat: Main Weaponry *His own Yo-yo *Energy Fail *PWT-55 Heavy Blaster Pistol *Blue Core Dark Blue Lightsaber Trivia *Eddy will meet Thomas and his Friends in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. *Eddy will then reunite with Thomas and his friends and meet the Mane 6, CMC, Spike, Shining Armor, Cadance, Dusty Crophopper, The Littlest Pet Shop Crew, Vanellope von Schweetz, and Wreck-it Ralph in Thomas, Twilight, Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *Ed will meet Team Nelvana, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, their honorary members, and their friends in Little Bear, Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Selfless Characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Brothers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Blaster Users Category:Gunners Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:The League of Ed-venturers Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Ed's Backbone Category:Cartoon Network Characters